


Violencia

by Hessefan



Series: Delicatessen [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que la violencia no es buena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violencia

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas** : Lloré como meretriz escribiendo esto. Siempre que escribo sobre Ace me pasa lo mismo.  
>  **Actualización** : 25 de octubre de 2014
> 
> * * *
> 
> **
> 
> #11 Violencia.
> 
> **
> 
>   
>  ****  
>  **
> 
> [Ace & Luffy; Gen; 306 palabras]
> 
> **
> 
> * * *

Dicen que la violencia no es buena y creo entender por qué. Si lo pienso bien, es cierto. Sería genial si todos pudiéramos entendernos, hacernos respetar y cuidar a nuestros seres queridos sin necesidad de imponérselo a nadie.

Recuerdo que fue por Makino la primera vez que escuché esa palabra. Te regañaba a su cándida manera el que me hubieras dado un consejo tan _cavernícola_ , en palabra de ella. Yo había llegado llorando esa mañana, con los mocos colgando y el pelo desordenado, lleno de tierra y de moretones. Cuando te conté la razón, tú te limitaste a mirarme con el ceño fruncido, a cruzarte de brazos y a soltarme un rígido reproche.

—Pégale.

Fue automático. Di la vuelta, caminé de nuevo hacia el pueblo, busqué al chico que me había agredido y lo tomé del cabello, tal como lo había hecho él conmigo, para pasearlo por toda la plaza. Eso sí, yo no dejaba de llorar a los gritos en el proceso.

Luego llegaron los reclamos de los adultos, los castigos y los sermones, pero esa noche yo entendí que había aprendido algo importante: no solo a defenderme a mí mismo. Con el tiempo y a tu lado aprendí a defender a la gente que para mí es importante.

Sé que no todas las personas tienen la suerte de tener un "Ace" en sus vidas, lo comprendí porque ahí afuera, en este mundo tan despiadado, muchos no saben defenderse. Ahora me hice fuerte, muy fuerte, porque aprendí a usar la violencia en su justa medida, no para hacerme respetar, sino para cuidar a mi gente.

La violencia no es buena, lo sé… pero gracias, Ace. Pese a los regaños y a los sermones, yo sé lo que en verdad pretendías enseñarme. Así que prometo no usar mis puños para lastimar, solo los usaré para defender.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
